A network with a plurality of information processing nodes must provide communication links between the nodes so that they can exchange information. Conventional networks have a relatively fixed communication infrastructure even if different nodes come on-line and off-line at different times. This paradigm breaks down where the nodes move relative to each other and replacement communications links must be forged over a changing infrastructure or varying network topology.
Military command and control is one example of a network which requires an extensive communications infrastructure for optimum effectiveness. Establishing a communications infrastructure for command and control is costly. This infrastructure may be unavailable during a conflict because an adversary has taken steps to deny or destroy infrastructure elements that have been deployed prior to the conflict. Moreover, a centralized communication infrastructure deployed in the battlefield becomes an attractive target. A decentralized networked communications structure and methodology would assure that a communications infrastructure exists wherever and whenever assets are deployed. Such a communications infrastructure requires nodes which can establish communications links with other fixed or moveable nodes to form a network and can join or drop off from an existing network without disrupting other communications.